1. Field
Advancements in multi-radio mesh networks are needed to provide improvements in performance, efficiency, and utility of use.
2. Related Art
Unless expressly identified as being publicly or well known, mention herein of techniques and concepts, including for context, definitions, or comparison purposes, should not be construed as an admission that such techniques and concepts are previously publicly known or otherwise part of the prior art. All references cited herein (if any), including patents, patent applications, and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, whether specifically incorporated or not, for all purposes.
Multi-radio mesh networks have a higher potential traffic carrying capacity than single radio networks. Each wireless interface (or radio) of a mesh node is selectively tunable to a different channel and is selectively usable in parallel with the other wireless interfaces of the node. In an ideal scenario, a node with N wireless interfaces has N times the capacity of a node with a single wireless interface. Of course in non-idealized implementations, when more than one node is involved, the capacity does not scale exactly as in the ideal scenario because, for example, the resulting capacity also depends on environmental conditions.